A Second Promise
by Big-Purple-Lizard
Summary: {ONE OFF} Squalls POV. A short about what Squall might have been thinking that night on the balcony and about what followed.


A/N: Just a short on Squall and Rinoa coz I love them Please review, dudes, Ill love you too if you do!! SPOILERS if you havent finished FF8

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything... cept this story.. well kinda, the end bit anyway.

****

* * *

**A Second Promise**

**{---Squall &Rinoa Tribute---}**

As I looked up at the sky, a star streaks across the blackness and I remember the first time Rinoa and I had seen the same shooting star. This time it is different, this time there is nothing hanging over our heads. We were trouble free.  
  
She has brought me back from the nothingness. She has found me when all else was lost. Her faith in me has brought me from a world of darkness into this beautiful place. Her faith... And her love.  
  
The breeze on the Garden balcony wisps my hair around my face, my hands feel cold and long to feel the warmth of her body. They hang silently beside me as I blink into the night sky.  
  
As I turn to face her, I see her gentle pale finger pointing towards the sky just as she had done that first night I saw her. I had been so naive then. I feel so much older now. So much has happened... to both of us. But now, standing on this balcony, I know we had both done some serious growing up.  
  
She smiles at me, and instead of turning away, as I would have done back then, my face softens and smiled back. My eyes locking with hers, I think I must have blushed slightly because her smile went just that tiny bit wider. She is so beautiful: her black hair whipping at her neck, her dark eyes filled with nothing but admiration and love for the one she is looking at. For me. My eyes drift from their intensity down to her necklace that has her ring and the copy of mine hanging on it, then back up to her eyes.  
  
With her hand still pointing at the now long gone shooting star, I reach up and gently take hold of her forearm. Her light-blue arm warmer was soft under my fingers and as I pull her tenderly towards me I let my arm drop down towards my side. I let go of her arm as it searched to wrap around my waist.  
  
I delicately slide my other arm around her own waist and pull her softly towards me. I have second thoughts suddenly because I can feel someone watching me, but I don't care anymore. Although it might not have seemed like it, I had wanted to do this for quite some time. It was about time I let her know how I truly felt.  
  
I close the gap between her and myself and as our lips touch it feels like I wam kissing a feather. Her lips ware so soft I could loose myself in them and be no better than if I had been lost in time. She smells wonderful, and although I have my eyes closed I can still see her beautiful face. It is like it is etched into the back of my eyelids. Her honest smile, her shining eyes, her pale skin, it is all there. A memory of a face that would be there forever.  
  
I feel her tongue softly press against my lips, as if asking forgiveness for it's wanting. I smile into the kiss and slowly opened my mouth. My tongue greets hers and the kiss deepens as we continue to explore each other, both knowing that we want more than just this kiss.  
  
Reluctantly I pull slowly away. I gently smile at her again and she returns it. I feel like hers is infinitely more beautiful than mine. I hear a giggle from inside and we both turn to face the ball room. I see Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. Irvine is cursing and fiddling with a camera, smacking it with his hand. Selphie is hopping up and down impatiently, telling Irvine to hurry up. I roll my eyes at them and wonder how long it will be until they get together. I have a bet going with Zell, he says they wont, I say they will. I think I'm winning.  
  
Still with Rinoa in my arms, I look over at Quistis. She is probably the only one of us who hasn't changed. She was the most mature out of everyone to start with. She gives up a friendly smile and tilts her head. She sees me roll my eyes and looks over at Selphie and Irvine. Understanding what I'm thinking, she walks over to them. Grabbing both of them by the arms, she starts to lead them away.  
  
Selphie protests vehemently but is no match for the older woman. Irvine is still too engrossed in the camera to realize what is going on. Then he looks up. He sends me a wink and 'go-get-em' kind of look. I roll my eyes again, but can't help but smile when I see the look he then shoots at Selphie: one of longing and passion. He then looks back at me and at Rinoa in my arms and changes his look to one of feigned jealousy. I give a small laugh, and it makes Rinoa move closer to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and yawns.  
  
I hug her closely and feel the contrast between her body's radiating heat and the cool night air. I ask her if she is tired. Stupid question Squall. She nods, and I take her by the hand and lead her inside. Everyone is trying to talk to us but I suddenly feel tired as well. I nod politely at people's questions and tell them I will answer them fully when I have rested.  
  
We make it out the door, into the quiet, darkened hallways of Garden. With her hand still in mine, she speaks quietly as we walk so as not to disturb the peace.  
  
"Squall...?" she doesn't take her eyes off the ground.  
  
"Mmm?" I feel like words might drag me away from how beautiful she looks as she stares at the floor in thought.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She still doesn't move her chocolate eyes from their downward gaze.  
  
"..." I say nothing but nod and give her small hand a slight squeeze.  
  
"...Um..." She stops walking and I realize we are outside her door.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asks softly. Now she looks at me, right into my eyes. I don't think she can read my response. But I know why. It's because I don't think I know how I feel myself. It feels like an explosion inside me. My conscience takes a dive right into her soul and I am practically drowning in the tenderness and passion I find there.  
  
Finding my breath finally, I realize she is still waiting for an answer. A year ago I would have answered the obligatory 'Whatever." But not this time. This time I know exactly what to say. I take both her hands in mine and draw her close to me. I can feel hear heart beating fast within her chest and I long to wrap my love around it to soothe it.  
  
"No matter what happens," I kiss her gently on the forehead, "even if you become the world's enemy..." I wrap my arms around her and rest my cheek on her soft hair, "Yes, Rin. I love you." I don't move and the silence that follows could have held a thousand years of conversation. I feel her fragile body shiver in my arms and a sob escapes her lips. I pull away and look her in the eyes. She is crying. A tear streaks down her face and hits her lips. But they are not upset lips. They are smiling.  
  
"I love you, too..." she smiles more and I worry that if she smiles anymore her beautiful lips might fall off. I can think of only one way to stop them. I pick her up and carry her inside her dorm. I lay her gently on her bed and flick on the bedside lamp. The shade is blue and it sheds a hazy sapphire hue around the room.

I get up and close the door, then walk back to her. I sit beside her outstretched body and smile down at her, but before she gets the chance to smile back I bend down and cover her lips with mine in a kiss I never want to end.  
  
She breaks contact and looks at me with a worried glance.  
  
"You'll always be my knight?" she asks, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
My heart screams out to comfort her, to be the Knight I promised her I would be. Only one word comes into my mind.  
  
"_Always_." I promise her again and I feel her fear disperse into the air never to be felt again while she is in my heart.  
  
I kiss her again and then move to lie beside her. As we lie here in each others arms, I know it is a promise that will be impossible for me to break.


End file.
